Jealous
by Peebles67
Summary: Kurumu spots Moka on a hot spring day and decides to mess with her. Will this get into Moka's head? *Cute Yuri One-shot. don't like, don't read.* Rated T for makeout scene.


**Hi guys! This is my first Rosario + Vampire fanfiction! I've always LOVED this pairing, so..enjoy!  
WARNING: CONTAINS YURI! IF YOU ARE AGAINST YURI, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS FIC.  
****Dedicated to Kate Andrews :3**

Kurumu woke up one morning very early. As she heard the beeping of her alarm clock, she threw it at the wall, breaking it. "Shut up," she moaned, still tired. The blue-haired succubus rubbed her eyes and looked out the window. "It's going to be a great day, Kurumu!" She remembered the words of a certain little witch, who had perfected her weather spells.

Kurumu decided not to let a day for flirting go to waste. So she decided to take a walk in the park on the west side of town. As she was walking on this wonderful spring day, she noticed pink hair that undeniably belonged to one person. Kurumu smirked, as this was a perfect opportunity to make Moka jealous. In the fantasies of her mind, she pictured it. Moka-san confessing her undeniable love for Kurumu, begging on her knees for her.

"Kurumu-senpai, I love you!" The words echoed through Kurumu's mind like nothing else ever had. She smirked at the very idea, walking right past Moka, her eyes set on an unfamiliar dark man. She perked up her breasts and hoped for the best. As her hypnotizing powers locked on his eyes, he couldn't look away. "Hi there, sexy." she said, smooshing her breasts against him. "Hey there," he said, holding her waist and pulling her close.

Kurumu, feeling especially mischievous, hit her hip on the bench Moka was sitting on. This caught her attention. Moka turned around, and she gaped when she saw the succubus. "Sorry, Moka." Kurumu then proceeded to make out with the stranger. This went on or many moments, until Moka abruptly stood up, tears in her eyes.  
"What's wrong, Moka?" Kurumu said, trying hard not to smirk. Tears streamed down Moka's face. Kurumu put her hand over her mouth to hide her wide grin. Moka was clutching her books, standing. Silence proceeded, until... "SENPAI! SENPAI!" Yukari screamed, running towards Kurumu and Moka. Kurumu chuckled. "Senpai? Thanks for calling me that, Yukar-" "Not YOU," Yukari sneered. "Moka!" The young witch jumped up and down, waiting for a response from Moka. '_This is getting better and better,'_ Kurumu thought. "Why wouldn't you call ME Senpai?!" Kurumu pouted. They both fought for a while.

"Wait-WHERE'S MOKA?!" Yukari screamed all of a sudden. Kurumu only smirked. She had irked the vampire once and for all.

**The Next Day...**

Moka Akishia lays in bed, thinking. Crying, even. A soft knock on the door was heard. Although she very well heard it, the vampire's probability of answering was zero. The person behind the door, whomever it was, probably knew that. The door opened.  
"Moka?" The sharp voice cut through Moka's mind like a knife.  
Her eyes widened at the look of Moka. "Moka," Kurumu said. Moka clutched her pillow tighter to her, tears in her eyes. "Kurumu," she whispered.

"I was trying to make you jealous." The words came tumbling out of Kurumu's moth, tears slipping down her cheeks. Moka sat up, and Kurumu felt a bit relieved. Tears burst out of the vampire's eyes.

Kurumu grabbed Moka's waist and pulled her towards herself. "Kurumu, what-?" Moka began to say. She was cut off by Kurumu's tongue entering her mouth, and soon they were making out.  
Kurumu gently pushed Moka down, and was soon on top of her, making out with her. Moka went along with it, though her face redder than possible. As Kurumu pulled Moka closer, Moka looked up at her. "I love you, Moka," Kurumu whispered. "I don't want anybody else. And I don't want to keep trying to make you jealous!"  
Moka blinked, wide-eyed. "Kurumu..." Kurumu could feel tears leaking out of her eyes as she went on. "I need you. You're just so..perfect. I've never felt this way before, Moka!" She shouted.  
Before Kurumu could move, Moka kissed her. "I love you, too, Kurumu."

**Ahh, I hope you like this. =3**


End file.
